Microsoft® SharePoint™ may be a rich enterprise server application that provides full content management features, implement business processes, and/or provide access to information related to organizational goals and/or processes.
High availability may be a system design protocol that ensures a certain degree of operational continuity. Conventional configurations of Microsoft® SharePoint™ may be challenged to meet high availability standards for a variety of reasons. For example, queries to determined updated configuration parameters of a Microsoft® SharePoint™ server may be slow and inefficient to the point of dramatically inhibiting performance of the server.